


Jewish Father Christmas

by cflynnrun



Series: The 12 Days of Fic-mas 2018 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Ficmas, Gen, Nervous Gary, new friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cflynnrun/pseuds/cflynnrun
Summary: On the second day of Ficmas, Flynny gave to me:Gary as Father Christmas





	Jewish Father Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie is really hard to write...

         Christmas cookies were a tradition! Every year, he painstakingly rolled out the dough and delicately cut out various shapes, before watching through the oven window to make sure they didn’t burn. Last year he had gotten a brand new set of Firefly themed cookie cutters, but no one at the office had recognized the characters. In fact, most of the cookies were still there, lying sadly on the Christmas tree shaped plate, three days later. It had, admittedly, stolen a bit of his Christmas cheer, but this year! This year would be different right? He had had friends show up to his Hanukkah party for the first year every, so this year _had_ to be better.

         If he was being honest, he wasn’t entirely sure why he got so excited about Christmas. He was Jewish, had never been to a Christmas service and never intended to go. But…everyone else in his school had celebrated Christmas and he didn’t want to be left out… So every year, even long after he’d finished school, he donned his Christmas sweater, made his Christmas cookies and went to his annual Indian food buffet dinner (where no one celebrated Christmas and it was just a normal day).

         This year, he had found different cookie cutters that reminded him of all the Legend’s adventures since last Christmas. He carefully cut and decorated each cookie according to the time period, and placed them in festive bags; one for each Legend. He even found a cute kitten cookie cutter and a set from Charlie’s Angels for Charlie. He wasn’t sure _exactly_ what happened, but she kept calling Zari “Zari cat” and told Ava that she looked badass in leather, so…

         Each bag of cookies had been delicately wrapped and tied with a bow. And he silently delivered each bag where the Legends would find them on Christmas morning. Every bag until Charlie’s… because Charlie was anything but predicable.

           “Oy mate! That’s my bunk you’re messin with.”

“Messing with? What?” Gary couldn’t help but squeak. There was something slightly terrifying about Charlie, even if she did look like Amaya (one of the only Legends to genuinely care for Gary’s well being since the start). He frantically hid the bag behind his back, but Charlie easily muscled him out of the way to steal the bag back.

           “Are these Christmas biscuits? I thought you were Jewish mate.”

           “What?” It took a second for Charlie’s words to process. “Yes. To both. I mean. They’re Christmas biscuits, cookies, biscuits. And I’m Jewish…”

           “So you’re sneaking aroun’ like a nerdy Father Christmas…” She gestured at the delicately placed bags next to each door.

           “A nerdy what? Is that a magic thing?”

           “What? Father Christmas? Pretty sure he’s just a long dead excuse for parents to buy their kids expensive gifts, but…”

          “Wait, you mean Santa Clause?”

           “Americans!” Charlie grumbled as she headed down the hall. “Well? Are you coming?”

           “Wh-“ Gary’s voice came out as a high-pitched squeak, so he cleared it and tried again. “Um, where are we going?”

         Charlie looked back over her shoulder. “Don’t get any ideas li’le baby-bi. I’m more than you can handle.” She started walking down the hall again, calling over her shoulder: “Also, super, super gay, so…”

         Gary finally snapped out of it and scampered down the hall after Charlie, following her into the kitchen.

           “Milk?” She asked as she pulled a glass out of the fabricator. Gary shook his head and Charlie shrugged her shoulders before hopping up on the counter. She carefully unwrapped the package of cookies, seeming to recognize the amount of effort Gary had put into his gift. When she pulled out the delicately decorated kitten cookie, she burst out in a laugh so genuine and pure of joy (also, loud), that he couldn’t help but smile (after he jumped, it was quite loud and quite unexpected - which caused a smirk to cross Charlie’s face). But she pulled the next cookie out and her face went neutral, bordering scared.

           “How’d you know about this?” She held up the three cookies shaped like Charlie’s Angels, all in various poses.

           “Know about what?” Gary looked genuinely confused, but Charlie’s gaze was still menacing. Gary started rambling again. “Last week, you were joking around with Ava, something about her, dressed in leather. Well, her and Sara and ‘Hot Gideon’.” Her look had moved closer to questioning, but he still frantically tried to explain. “And you fought magical beings like Charlie’s Angels, and I thought that sounded funny and I didn’t know what other cookies to make, so…”

         Charlie’s face slowly eased back into a smile, and she clapped Gary on the shoulder as she took a big bite out of Gideon. She hummed as she tasted the cookie, stopping to dunk the next bite in milk.

           “You’re alright Gary,” she said as she handed him a cookie. He took a big bite, excited to have made a new friend. Maybe.

           “Here, you can eat Ava.” She laughed as he choked on his bite of cookie.


End file.
